Dark Night
by SimpleLoss12
Summary: A group of friends is ready for summer to start. They head off to the beach but get distracted on the way. A night of fun ends up taking a turn for the worse. OCxSpain and OCxAmerica
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. The only thing I own is my original Characters (Max and Francessca) and my little amusement park.

A/N: Okay, so this is actually a co-write I did with my friend obsessivelistmaker13. We worked on this together and I've never done anything like this before, so it won't be perfect, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. :)

* * *

The car horn honked outside the house. Max stood in the doorway of Francessca's bedroom, waiting impatiently, "Hurry up, they boys are waiting for us."

"Hang on! I'm making sure I have everything!" Francessca called out. She was running around her room, grabbing things and putting them in her duffle bag.

"If you weren't such a procrastinator and hadn't waited until the last minute, you wouldn't have to worry about forgetting anything, now would you?"

"I was busy!" Francessca zipped up her bag and pushed past her friend to get outside. Max rolled her eyes and followed after her friend. They walked out of the house and she turned around, "Now before I lock the house, are you sure you didn't forget anything?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Max rolled her eyes again and sighed, "Fine." She locked the door and walked over to Antonio's SUV sitting in her driveway. She put her bags in the back with the others and then hopped in the back seat beside Francessca, "Hey guys!"

Alfred turned around from the front passenger seat and looked at them, "Dudes! It's finally Summer! This is so awesome!"

Antonio took off his sunglasses and looked in his rear view mirror at them, "You sure you got everything?" He looked at Francessca in particular.

"Yes, I'm sure I have everything, can we leave now?" Francessca sighed. She hated when everyone picked on her for forgetting things, even though it was true and she usually would end up forgetting something.

Antonio laughed, "Ok, then let's go." He put his sunglasses back on, put the SUV in reverse, and backed out the driveway.

They had been driving for a couple of hours and Max was staring out the window, "Man, I'm so bored!" She turned to look at Francessca who was listening to her iPod. She smirked and tied up her blonde hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her face then leaned over and started poking her friend. "Hey, hey, wanna play a game?"

Alfred turned around in his seat, "Dude, I wanna play!"

Francessca looked up from her iPod and sighed, "What game is it?"

"Let's play, I Spy!" After she said it, everyone in the car went silent. Then Alfred laughed, "I love that game!"

Max turned back and poked Francessca again, "So you're going to play, right? Right?"

Francessca sighed and looked out the window then back to Max, laughing, "Ok, I'll play, but stop poking me."

Max got excited, "Cool! Ok, I Spy with my little eye something blue… wait, no green! Dang it then, red!" Everything was moving by so quickly she couldn't pick something. "Oh, ok, I got it! I Spy with my little eye something yellow! Hah! That'll be a hard one. I bet you won't be able to figure that one out-"

At the same time Alfred, Francessca, and Antonio all answered, "The sun."

"Crap!" Max crossed her arms and looked out the window, her lips puckered in a pout, "This game is dumb anyways."

Francessca laughed, "Aw, it's not that hard. Watch, I'll go next." She looked around the car and smiled as she spotted something, "I Spy with my little eye something blue."

Alfred looked out the window, "They sky?"

She shook her head.

Antonio looked at her from his rear view mirror, "My car?" She smiled and shook her head again.

"Alfred's shirt?" Max blurted. It was a no.

Alfred tried again, "Your bag?" Francessca started to laugh and shook her head again, "Nope."

Everyone was looking around trying to find out what the blue object was. Max looked at her friend's hand and gasped, "Your iPod case!"

Francessca nodded her head, "Yep, see it's not that hard."

Max laughed and looked at Alfred, "Ok, now it's your turn." Alfred began looking around, "Uh, ok. I spy with my awesome little eye something red!"

Francessca looked out the window, "The barn we just passed?"

"Nope"

Max looked over his shoulder, "Your shoes?" He shook his head and started to laugh, "Nope."

"My shirt," Antonio offered.

"No," he turned to look at the girls, "Come on dudettes, it's not that hard!"

Francessca looked around again, "The little needle on the speedometer." Alfred and Max just stared at her. She gave an embarrassed laugh, "Ok, uh… the stripes of the flag on your bag?"

"Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Alfred said.

"Wow, seriously?" Max asked, not surprised. "This game is getting boring anyway." She turned to look out the window again. Antonio looked at her in his mirror, "Wait, I don't get a turn? _Eso no es justo_."

Everyone laughed then Max added, "Well you weren't really participating anyway." Max was interrupted by the radio. "This is Breaking News!" the man on the radio said, "A serial killer has apparently escaped the State Prison and is now lose in the area. Please be aware and stay tuned for more details!" Everyone in the car fell silent as they half listened to the rest of the news broadcast.

Max looked at the radio, a bit confused, "Well, that was… weird."

Francessca nodded slowly, "Yeah, just a bit…"

Alfred quickly changed the subject, pulling out a map, "Guys! We totally have to go here!" He pointed to a small dot on the map and everyone got closer to see what he was pointing at.

"What is it?" Max asked.

A huge grin was plastered on Alfred's face. "It's supposed to be an abandoned theme park!"

Francessca looked at him skeptically, "And why would we want to go there?"

"Dude, it's free rides! Plus there's nobody there so it makes it better cuz then we'll have the whole place to ourselves."

Max looked excited, "It kinda sounds like fun! We should go!"

Antonio looked at them both, "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if it's just a rundown place with nothing that works?"

Alfred stared at the other boy, "Dude, why do you gotta be such a downer? It's on our way so it won't hurt to check it out anyway." Everyone looked at each other then Antonio nodded, "_Por qué no_? We could just go check it out."

Alfred and Max both got excited, "Yes!"

It was getting pretty dark as the group drove down the road. Alfred was looking at the map and giving Antonio directions, "Ok, if we keep going straight, it should be up here on the left." The car pulled into the empty parking lot and the dismal looking entrance of the park loomed ahead of them. Everyone leaned forward as they took in the sight of the park.

"Wow, talk about creepy," Francessca said.

Alfred was totally oblivious to the whole creepy factor and was excited, "Come on guys! What are you waiting for?" He jumped out of the car before it even stopped moving.

"Wait for me!" Max called out as she jumped out after him. She grabbed his arm, "Are you sure about this? This place is really sending off a weird vibe…"

Alfred looked at her, "It'll be fine babe, nothin's gonna happen cuz I'm the hero!"

Antonio and Francessca were still in the car. "I don't know about this place, it's kinda scary looking," Francessca said while shaking her head. Antonio put the car in park and turned it off. He looked at the park one more time and shrugged his shoulders, "Well we are kinda in the middle of nowhere and the place is abandoned, so it's going to have that feeling. At least we won't get caught by anybody."

Francessca shook her head, "But what about what that guy on the radio said! That killer guy is still loose!"

Antonio got out of the car and went to open up Francessca's door. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her forehead. His soft green eyes looked into her chocolate brown ones as he brushed her long brown hair away from her face, "That's not close by and I'm sure the _Policía_ have already caught him. You worry too much, now come on, let's go have some fun." Antonio led her out of the car and over to where Alfred and Max were standing.

"Let's go!" Alfred grabbed Max's hand and led her over to the main entrance gate. The locks on the gate had long been broken so they opened the gates and slipped inside. Once they had all walked through the gate and closed it behind them they all looked around.

"So where should we go first?" Antonio asked.

Max and Alfred both pointed at the haunted house. Francessca groaned, "Of course you guys would pick the creepiest thing first."

Max nudged her, "Oh come on, it's not that scary looking."

Francessca just gave her an "are you kidding me" look, "It's night time, we're in the middle of nowhere in an abandoned park, and you guys want to go on the haunted house ride… Oh no, not scary at all…"

Max looked at her friend, "Oh come on, don't be such a baby. It'll be fun." She started pushing Francessca towards the entrance of the ride. "Ok, ok, I'm going." Francessca pulled out of Max's grip.

"I love scary stuff!" Max said. Alfred looked at her and gave her a high five, "Me too!"

They got to the entrance of the ride and made it through the waiting line. It was really dark inside and Max pulled out her phone to shine some light. She found the control panel and began pushing all the buttons, hoping one would turn the ride on. Lights turned on and sounds began to play. Francessca scooted closer to Antonio as she looked around the room.

A cart rolled up on the tracks and the bars were up, ready for the teens to take a seat. It was painted black and had bat wings on the back. Alfred and Max jumped in while Francessca hesitated. Antonio pulled her along and sat beside her. The lap bars came down tightly across their laps. Max and Alfred cheered, ready for the ride to start. Antonio put his arm around Francessca's shoulders.

"It'll be okay, you'll be fine," he said comfortingly.

She nodded, "I know, I just can't shake this feeling."

Alfred looked at Max, "Dude, this is so cool!"

"I know! I'm so glad we found this!"

The cart started to roll forward. It moved through a small, dark tunnel. Creepy night sounds were playing on scratchy speakers. The sounds began to smooth out as they continually played. Fog started to cover the ground and the night sounds grew louder and more life-like. A hug bat flew through the air and brushed the top of their heads.

Francessca screamed and jumped, throwing her arms around Antonio, "Holy crap what was that?!"

Max smirked and turned around to look at her friend, "Calm down, it's only part of the ride. Plus, the ride just started, so you better calm down or else you'll have a heart attack before the ride is over and we can't have that." She turned to Antonio next, "Make sure she doesn't have a heart attack, ok?"

Antonio squeezed Francessca's shoulders, "You got it."

Right as Max turned back around something popped out right in her face. She screamed and buried her face in Alfred's jacket.

"Hey, it's ok. It's fake," Alfred said, trying to hold back a laugh. Francessca laughed from the back seat of the ride, "I thought you liked scary stuff."

"Shut up, it's not funny. And I do, it just caught me off guard, that's all…" Max said as she pulled herself away from Alfred.

The ride continued clattering down the tracks. It went through another door and entered a child's play room. Francessca quickly stiffened and then buried her face in Antonio's chest. Dolls and children's play things were scattered around the room. The walls were painted in bright and cheery colors and there were lights everywhere.

Alfred looked around the room, "What's so scary about this place?" The lights suddenly went out for a few seconds and then some flickered back on. The room seemed to have changed. Shadows were cast across the room and the walls had lost their color. Some of the toys were ragged and torn. The dolls were broken and missing pieces. More lights flickered, causing the room to feel scarier. Creepy Jack-in-the-Box music slowly started playing.

"O-oh my God!" Max stuttered. She hated dolls of any sort and felt scared out of her mind in the room. The cart rolled forward slowly to face a doll sitting in a chair. The doll looked like she was once pretty, but she was damaged now. Her porcelain skin had lost its shine. Her golden curls were dull and tangled and her face was cracked. Her dress was in tatters and the chair she was sitting on looked like it had been broken a few times. Max began to tremble uncontrollably as the doll got closer to her. She scooted closer to Alfred and pushed herself as far as possible into the seat.

Alfred shook his head, "I still don't see what's so scary about this room."

Francessca and Max both stared at him. "Are you crazy?!" Francessca squeaked, fear causing her voice to rise in pitch. "I'm about to pee my pants! I hate dolls and this is so creepy! The cart needs to hurry and go to the next room."

The cart continued to roll forward. "This isn't fun anymore!" Max said as the doll in the chair inched closer to her face. The cart stopped as the doll was not even a foot from Max's face. Antonio looked around confused, "What the-?"

The doll and chair lifted up and the car sped up and through the next tunnel while laughing echoed behind them. They all screamed as the cart sped up and plummeted them down into a corkscrew. They pulled up abruptly and did a quick and tight loop. They raced into another room and the brakes were applied quickly. They were thrown against the lap bars as the ride slowed down.

"I don't like this ride at all, I'm scared to see what comes next," Francessca whispered. The cart rattled down a dreary hallway. It made a few turns, but the hallway seemed to go on forever. At last they made it to a huge door. It swung open quickly and the group was brought into a bedroom, a few candles being the only source of light.

There was a large bed that was unmade. The sheets were carelessly strewn across the bed and the pillows were in a messy pile. The dark maroon comforter was half on the bed and half off. A chair had fallen in the middle of the floor and there was a desk with papers scattered on its surface. They all looked around and it suddenly got cold.

"It's a ghost!" Francessca called out, feeling a breeze travel across her skin.

"Calm down. Look," Antonio pointed to a vent aimed right at them, "It's just a vent blowing cold air on us."

"Oh, okay," Francessca sighed in relief. Then the chair slowly moved across the floor. The bed started rattling and the sheets and comforter were being pulled off the bed. The papers started flying through the air and the chair flew across the room in front of them. The candles started flickering and the air instantly dropped to a freezing temperature. Everyone shivered at the sudden temperature drop.

Francessca started whimpering loudly and buried her face in Antonio's shoulder as everything happened around them. She was shaking and Antonio tried to comfort her, but nothing would work.

"Holy crap," Alfred said, looking at his breath crystallizing in front of him, "Who turned on the A/C? It's like freakin' Antarctica in here!"

Something shattered to their left and Francessca screamed and started freaking out even more. "Let me out," she cried. "I can't stand this ride anymore! Oh my God, there's seriously a ghost in here!" She tried to get out of the cart but Antonio grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back into the seat.

"You gotta relax. It's not really a ghost. And don't worry, it'll leave this room in a second and we'll go to the next one."

"But I don't want to go to the next room." As she finished, the cart started rolling forward again, "No!"

Max turned around to look at Francessca, "It'll be over soon, I mean, how long can this ride be?" She laughed nervously as she turned back around. This room hadn't scared her as badly as the dolls, but they had shaken her up somewhat.

Alfred nudged her with his elbow, "I thought you liked scary stuff?"

She laughed again, "I-I do, but that doll seriously scared me and now I'm creeped out!"

Alfred put his arm around Max, "Well don't worry; it'll be over soon, just like you said." Max nodded, "I know…"

The cart rolled into the next room which was pitch black. The door slammed shut behind them and the darkness engulfed them. Alfred groaned, "Dude, what's with this ride and dark rooms?"

"I don't know, but the lights need to come on," Francessca whined. The lights flicked on quickly, revealing rows of scarecrows. They all had different faces, but all had a weird or scary face that caused them to grimace in pain or smile wickedly. They loomed above the teens and seemed to get bigger.

"No! Turn the lights back off!" Francessca screamed. After a few seconds, the lights seemed to dim and the scarecrows' shadows grew long and tall. A strange orange and yellow glow started to light up the bottom of the wall. She pulled away from Antonio to look at it closer, "Wha-? Is that a fire? A serious fire? What the hell is wrong with this place?!"

Everyone could smell the smoke now and they could feel the heat as the fire got bigger and started getting closer to them.

"Dude, this isn't cool anymore!" Alfred said. The same laughter that they heard as they left the children's play room started getting louder in the room.

Max shook her head, "This place is freakin' crazy!"

Everyone started freaking out and trying to get out of the ride but the lap bars wouldn't budge. They tried desperately to get out of the cart as the flames got closer. The flames inched closer and just before they were able to lick at the cart, the teens were jolted forward towards the wall. They all screamed because the wall was coming up dangerously fast, they thought they were going to crash. At the last moment the hidden doors in the wall opened up and they were thrust into another dark tunnel. As they got farther through the tunnel there was an explosion behind them that shook the whole ride.

As they started slowing down Francessca was shaking, "Please tell me this ride is almost over. I don't know how much more I can take!"

The cart was rolling them into the next room. It looked like a hospital room with doctors and a surgery room set up. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound that could be heard in the otherwise silent room. The doctors made movements as if they were actually performing the surgery; they crowded around the patient on the operating table.

Max sighed heavily, "I thought the ride was over… This is getting to be a bit too much."

The lights went out and both of the girls screamed. The only sound that could be heard in the darkness was the beeping of the heart monitor. The lights came back on and Antonio pointed out, "Wasn't there a doctor there just a second ago?"

Everyone looked to where he was pointing and noticed the doctor's absence. Sure enough there was no doctor there anymore even though everyone had just seen it before the lights went out.

Francessca's mouth hung open in shock, "D-did it move on its own? That's impossible."

"Dude, what the hell? This is one freaky ride," Alfred said.

There was a sound behind them and they all slowly turned around. The doctor that was missing was standing right behind them. Everyone was still for a moment, frozen in shock. The doctor moved his arm up and they could see he was holding an apparatus of some sort. There was blood dripping from his hands and the apparatus. He wiped his other hand on his coat and left a smear of blood.

Everyone screamed as the doctor started moving closer. "Man, this is so life-like, it's too creepy!" Francessca said.

There was another sound and everyone turned back around to look in front of them. The other doctor was starting to move towards them too.

Max panicked, "What do we do?" Both of the doctors continued moving towards the cart, slowly closing in.

"We need to get out of here!" Francessca quickly wiggled out from under the lap bars and jumped out, running from the doctors. Everyone else followed her lead and they ran away. Alfred called everyone over because he had found an emergency exit. Everyone ran through but it ended up not leading anywhere because part of the wall had collapsed, blocking the exit corridor. Antonio and Alfred slammed the door shut behind them as the doctors got closer, they held it shut tightly.

"This is nuts!" Max exclaimed.

"Now what do we do?" Francessca said on the verge of tears.

Alfred told Max and Francessca to start looking for another way out. While they were looking, the doctors started banging on the door, trying to push it open.

"There has to be another way out," Francessca said frantically. She kept looking for another way out when she felt something scurry across her foot. "What was that?!" she screamed. "Oh my- Get me out of here!" She ran towards the door but the boys stopped her.

"You can't go out that way," Antonio said.

She started banging on the door as well, "I don't care! Just let me out!" She started crying as she slid to the floor. Antonio reached down to pick her up and Max began looking again. Her hands stumbled across another door.

"Hey, wait!" She said happily, hoping she had found a way out. She tried to open it but it didn't budge. "Crap!" She pulled out her cell phone to give her a little more light and she saw what she suspected had crawled across her friend's foot. "Oh look, it was just a mouse," she laughed weakly. She quickly tried opening the door again, "Dang it! Why won't you open?"

They all froze as they realized that the banging on the door had stopped.

Antonio was the first to say anything, "Maybe they left?"

Alfred looked at the door, "I don't know bro this is getting really weird…" Alfred paused before continuing, "One of us should check and see if they're gone."

"Yeah, good idea," Antonio nodded. Nobody moved and everyone was silent.

Alfred sighed loudly, "Ok, I guess I'll do it." He opened up the door slowly and peeked around the corner. He stepped out into the room and looked around, "It's clear, man, let's get out of here. Quick, before they come back."

They all filed through the door slowly as they looked around. It was dim in the room and it was hard to see. Max's foot caught something, causing her to trip. "Ok, that's it! I'm officially fed up with this dumb ride!" Alfred went over to help her up.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Francessca asked quietly.

"We follow the cart tracks, I guess," Alfred said. They all followed the tracks until it led them to the wall. They all tried to open the doors but nothing happened.

"Seriously? Open up!" Francessca yelled at the wall, desperate to get out. A sound behind them made her turn around. "Guys! Look out!" They all turned around and jumped out of the way as the cart sped past them and broke through the wall. Everyone looked through the hole into the next corridor.

"Well, that works…" Max said. They began to follow the rest of the tracks into another dark room. They jumped when they heard the rusty voice on the intercom, "We hope you enjoyed the ride, please come back again soon! Keep your hands and feet inside the cart until you make it to the platform and the lap bars release you."

"I sure as hell am not coming back," Francessca muttered angrily under her breath.

They all jumped up onto the platform and went down the hallway that led to the exit. Francessca began running once she saw the exit. She ran out and waited for everyone else, "I swear I am never going on a ride like that again! My heart is still racing!" She was just thankful that they had made it out of that death trap and she hoped she would never have to go near it again.

* * *

**EDIT:** Okay so I've gone back and I've changed the names because originally I used America and Spain but after reading it again, I decided to just use Alfred and Antonio. I feel like it fits better anyway. I didn't really change anything else though, so it's still the original! :D


	2. Chapter 2

They all started to look around, but it was hard to see because the only lights were coming from the house and the light wasn't traveling that far.

"So where to next guys?" Alfred asked.

"Umm," Max looked around, trying to find a safe ride, "What about that one!" She pointed to a roller coaster.

Francessca looked at the ride with doubt, "That's not very safe looking, how about no roller coasters?"

Antonio nodded, "Yeah, my stomach still hurts from the last ride."

Max crossed her arms, looking pouty again, "Fine, then you guys decide."

Francessca looked around and pointed to a large white building. It stood out from the darkness and looked pleasant enough, "What's that over there?"

Antonio looked, "I don't know, let's go check it out."

They all walked over and Alfred looked at the building, "I think it's a house of mirrors or a fun house or something like that."

Francessca's face lit up and a smile slipped onto her lips, "Oh, I love these! Come on, let's go in!" She grabbed Antonio's hand and began running towards it. They got to the front control panel and turned on the lights. Francessca looked up happily at the building and then ran to the entrance which was a glass maze.

She laughed as she ran into the clear barriers, trying to find her way through. Some mirrors were placed throughout the maze, making it harder to find the way out. She eventually made it through as everyone looked after her and finally headed for the maze.

They all laughed as they saw themselves and each other in the mirrors. Their shapes and looks were distorted and all the mirrors were different. It was a circular room with a low ceiling and mirrors lined up along the whole circumference of the room. The walls were painted in crazy designs and colors and different colored lights were scattered along the ceiling.

"Alfred, you should look at yourself, I think you've had too many hamburgers," Max giggled, pointing to the mirror that Alfred had his back to. He turned around and laughed as he saw his usual tall and lean figure squashed and round. He turned and pointed to Max's mirror, "You should look at yourself bro, did you get put in a taffy puller?" Max turned around and saw herself stretched tall. They laughed as they moved onto a different set of mirrors. Francessca and Antonio were making funny faces at each other in the mirrors, laughing at how their reflections turned out.

Alfred walked behind them and laughed, "Dude, these mirrors are hilarious! Now I know why you love them." They all continued to walk on and they approached a walkway that led them through a turning tunnel. Francessca raced forward happily as she stood on the walkway, watching as the tunnel circled around her. She laughed as she started to get dizzy and held on to the railings because she felt like she was rocking.

"Dude, this is trippy," Alfred commented as he walked forward. They all went to stand on the walkway with her and started to feel the same. The room was dark but there were blacklights and neon paint splattered on the walls of the tunnel as it turned. Laughter filled the tunnel as the teens tried to make their way to the end of the tunnel without stumbling or grabbing onto the railing.

They finally left the tunnel and went to the next room. They walked through the door and looked into another dark room. Like the last, it was splattered and had designs painted in neon paint with blacklights that caused the room to glow. They all stood in the doorway and looked around disappointed.

"It's empty," Francessca said sadly. She went to walk forward and move to the next door when she almost fell. "The floor!"

They all looked at her as she was moving back and forth quickly. "The floor moves!" Antonio laughed. They all looked and could see moving platforms that moved left to right, forward and backward, and spun in circles. Everyone began jumping from platform to platform as they moved around the room.

Max was a little resistant at first as she jumped onto a spinning one." Ha. Hah. Haha! This is fun!" She was enjoying it until it began to spin faster. She jumped off it and moved onto one that moved from side to side as she tried to make her way over to her friends without falling.

Max caught up to Alfred as he was spinning in circles, "I wish the floors in my house did this!"

Alfred tried to look at her as he turned in circles, "Totally bro!"

Francessca tried to stay on a spinning platform as long as she could but ended up falling over and laughing loudly, "This is so much better than the haunted house!" When she could stand up again she looked towards the exit, "I wonder what room is next?"

They all ran to the door and opened it, gasping in surprise at the room that was upside down. They hurried through the door and just stared in amazement at the room. "Dude, this is crazy!" Alfred said as he touched the lamp in the middle of the room that was supposed to be hanging from the ceiling.

"This is so cool!" Max said as she looked around the room.

"It's like were walking on the ceiling!" Francessca said as she ran around the room. She stopped and looked up at the ceiling that was supposed to be the floor. "Look, even the food is upside down! It kinda makes me queasy." She shook it off and continued running around, "I feel like Spider-Man!"

Max starting wobbling because she was still dizzy from all the spinning and this room was making it worse for her. She grabbed a hold of Alfred's hand to steady herself and lead him to the next room, "Let's see what's next."

She opened up the next door and everyone crowded around the doorway trying to see what it was. "What's in here?" She pulled Alfred behind her and Antonio and Francessca followed them closely. They all looked around, wondering what was so special about the room. Francessca looked around, "Uh, what's the point of this room?" Just as she finished her sentence, the floor dropped out from under them.

They screamed as they fell but it was short lived as they fell into a pit. Something soft cushioned their fall. They looked around confused and blinded by bright and multicolored party lights. They looked down and saw that they had fallen into a pit of soft foam squares. "This is officially the coolest Fun House ever!"

The teens laughed as they tried to make their way out of the pit and to the next door. "This totally makes up for the last ride," Max said excitedly. They walked down a hallway and through the next door which was a bright white, rectangular room with six doors, three on each side of them. Each door was a different color and the floor was checkered black and white.

"These rooms are so weird looking bro," Alfred said as he looked around the room.

Francessca laughed, "Well it is a Fun House."

Max was the first to run up and open a door. She looked around and picked the green door and swung it open, excited to see what was behind the door. A very realistic scary looking person was there and seemed to jump out at her. She screamed and slammed the door shut. Everyone ran over to her to see what happened.

"What did you see?" Antonio asked.

Alfred opened the door, but it was empty, "There's nothing here."

"What?" Max exclaimed, "But I saw him! It was a scary looking guy…" Everyone stared at her as if they didn't believe her.

Francessca cleared her throat, "Well we better check the rest because one of these doors is our way out." She walked up to the yellow door and opened it. Loud horns were blown in her face and she quickly shut the door as she covered her ears, trying to stop the ringing. "Wow that was loud!"

Antonio looked around and walked up to the red door. When he opened it, he was attacked with silly string of all colors. He just stood there as the foamy, stringy substance was sprayed all over him. When it was finally over he shut the door quietly and turned around, pulling the layers of the multicolored silly string off of his face. Francessca giggled and Alfred and Max tried to hold in their laughs. "Well," Antonio sighed loudly, "It's not behind that door." Everyone started laughing and eventually Antonio joined in with the laughter. Francessca went over to help him get all the string off of him, pulling it out of his hair and off of his clothes.

"Me next!" Alfred said loudly. He walked over to the blue door and swung it open only to be caught under an avalanche of small stuffed animals. It seemed the torrent of cuteness would never stop but eventually it did. Alfred had disappeared underneath the mountain of stuffed animals but he emerged, "Dude, what the hell was that?"

Max crossed her arms and glared at everyone else, "That's not fair! How come I got a scary one but you guys didn't?" She looked around angrily and decided to open the closest door to her, which happened to be the purple one. She opened it quickly and was surprised to see a hallway, "Hey look! I found the way out!" She stepped forward only to run into a wall.

"Ow!" She held her nose as she looked up at the wall and realized the hallway was painted on. She held out her hand and touched the wall, it looked so realistic.

"Aw, babe, are you ok?" Alfred walked over and took Max in his arms and gently kissed her nose. She nodded silently.

They all looked around and noticed there was only one more door left that they hadn't opened. They walked over to the orange door and opened it, revealing a hallway. They started walking down the hallway and the door slammed behind them. Francessca looked around nervously, "Oh please don't turn out like the haunted house."

They made it to the end of the hallway and realized that it was the exit of the Fun House. Francessca frowned, "Aw, it's over." Antonio smiled and looked at her, "But at least it was fun, right?"

"Yeah, except for that creepy dude…" Max looked around and everyone still gave her a disbelieving look. She threw her hands up in frustration, "Ok then fine, don't believe me. Someone else pick a ride already."

Francessca looked up at Antonio as she took his hand, "You haven't picked a ride yet, now it's your turn."

"Let's walk around a little and see what else there is." It was completely dark now and the only light was coming from the two houses whose lights didn't travel very far. They walked through the darkness, walking past tall shadows and looking for a new ride.

They made their way to a tall ride and Antonio looked up happily, "I want to ride this one! I love drop towers."

Francessca looked up at it, "But if we ride this one doesn't that mean that someone has to stay on the ground to turn it on and off?"

"I'll stay here on the ground," Max volunteered.

"Are you sure?"

Max smiled, "Yeah, it'll be fun."

Alfred, Antonio, and Francessca loaded onto the ride as Max turned on the lights. The drop tower had four seats lined on each side of the square. The teens seated themselves on the side that faced Max so they could all see each other. The lights lit up and Max smiled, "Ready guys?" They all nodded as Max turned the control to start the tower.

They slowly made their way up the tower and it took a while to reach the top. Once they were there, it stopped. They stayed stuck up at the top for a few seconds. Francessca smiled as she swung her legs. Antonio looked all around and laughed when he could see his car out in the parking lot. Alfred smiled and looked around then looked confused, "Hey Max, what- AHH!"

They dropped suddenly and they all screamed in surprise. Francessca squeezed her eyes shut but Antonio and Alfred kept theirs open as they dropped. They could all feel their stomachs fly up into their throats but laughed at the thrill of the free fall. The wind blew their hair up and their clothes flapped as the wind tugged at them. They quickly slowed down and came to a stop at the bottom and they saw Max smiling as she fiddled with the buttons. They began going up but right as they got to the middle, they fell again. Their screams and laughter filled the still night air and the lights gave off a warm glow.

They continued the ride for another few minutes. Finally they begged Max to stop the ride. The ride came to a complete stop and the bars came up, releasing the dizzy teens. Alfred laughed as he held his head, trying to stop it from spinning. Francessca just stayed in her seat, knowing she wouldn't be able to stand up without falling. Antonio held his stomach as he laughed, "That was so much fun! Best Drop Tower ever!"

Max fell backwards as she laughed, "You guys should've seen your faces! Oh man! Too funny!" She continued laughing and wiped a tear away as she attempted to control her laughter and stand up. "So now what?"

"I'm hungry," Alfred said. Everyone looked at him.

"Well that's a surprise," Max laughed and said sarcastically as she took Alfred's hand. They all headed towards the market area of the park. They looked through the vender stands and in the restaurants.

"Why would this place have any food anyway? It's been abandoned for years," Francessca said as they continued to look around. Antonio put down the box he had found as he saw it was empty, "That's a good point."

"Hey, don't say that man, I'm starving!" Alfred said as he continued to look around. "There's gotta be some food around here somewhere."

"If not, we could always leave and go to the next town to find some food," Antonio offered.

Alfred looked at him like he was crazy, "And leave this place? Dude, no way!"

They continued to walk around and look, turning on a few lights every once and a while when they heard something crash behind the tent across from them.

"What was that?" Francessca said quietly.

Max shook her head, "I don't know, but let's go check it out!"

"Let's not…"

"Aw, scared the killer on the loose is gonna come and get you?" Max joked, knowing how scared her friend was earlier about the killer.

"Maybe it's a sign that there's food over there!" Alfred gasped.

"Works for me," Antonio said as he began following his friend. Francessca just looked at her friends, "Really? How is that even remotely a sign that there's food?" Nobody listened to her but as they kept walking away she ran to catch up. She hid behind Antonio as they got closer.

Just before they turned the corner she tugged on Antonio's shirt, "Guys, I really think we should go… I'm getting that bad feeling again."

Antonio stopped and turned around, sighing, "I told you in the car before, it's okay. You just worry too much. Now come on, I'm hungry." Max looked at her friend, "Yeah, come on, aren't you even a bit hungry?"

They all turned the corner and found what made the crashing noise. Alfred picked up a large black rod with a small decoration at the end that greatly stood out from the flamboyant colors of the marketplace. "How did this get here? It kind of looks familiar…"

"It looks like it belongs at the haunted house ride," Max said. All of them continued to observe and talk about the rod while Francessca kept looking around, getting rather fidgety, "Guys, can we just go?" She looked around once more and saw something on her left. She screamed and flung herself onto Antonio.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I-I saw someone running! Over t-there!" She pointed her finger in the direction that the shadow had run. "Please, can we just leave? That could be the killer from the radio! Then what are we gonna do?!"

Antonio held her tightly as she continued to shake and cry. He rubbed her back soothingly, "Shh, it'll be okay."

"Are you sure you saw a person?" Max said as she looked around, "Cuz I don't see anybody."

"I'm sure I saw somebody," Francessca as she wiped her eyes, her cries dying out.

"Did anyone see any other car when we pulled into the parking lot?" Antonio asked.

"Dude, the serial killer wouldn't be driving a car, he would've snuck in like us," Alfred said. Francessca started crying again and Antonio glared at Alfred as he tried to stop her from crying again.

Max came back to stand by them again, "Well, it could've been the caretaker and maybe he parked behind the park."

Antonio looked around at the dismal amusement park, "This place doesn't look like there's been someone taking care of it, wouldn't you say?"

Francessca still had her face buried in Antonio's shirt, "Can't we just go, please? We can leave and go find some actual food somewhere else." Max nodded, "Ok, let's make our way back to the gates then."

"What?" Alfred exclaimed. "We're seriously leaving? But we haven't even ridden all the rides yet!"

Max stopped his protest, "Well if we leave, we'll find a place that serves hamburgers." Alfred's face lit up at the mention of hamburgers. Francessca gave a sigh of relief as they made their way to the front gates.

"Hey guys, was that padlock there when we first got here?" Max asked as they stood in front of the entrance gates.

"What the hell man?" Alfred said loudly.

"_Aye dios mio…_" Antonio whispered.

"We're locked in here," Francessca said in disbelief.

They tried to fiddle with the lock and tug on the gates, but it wouldn't open. They looked up as they realized they couldn't climb back over the gates due to the curve at the top of the gate.

"No way, there has to be a way out of here," Max said stepping back and beginning to pace. Alfred leaned against the gate as he ran his hand through his sandy blond hair, trying to think of something.

Antonio looked up, "Do you think there is a back entrance? You know, like what the workers would use."

Francessca's brown eyes lit up, "Antonio, you're a genius!" She was desperate for anyway out of the park. She pulled on his hand and Alfred and Max began to follow them. They ran back past the haunted house and through the marketplace. It got darker as they neared the workers' entrance. Everyone stopped to catch their breath and let their eyes adjust to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"We found it," Max said happily. As they got ready to continue to the entrance, footsteps broke through the silence.

Alfred froze, "Who's that?"

Francessca's eyes grew wide with fear, "It's the killer!" Everyone began to move quickly as they heard the footsteps getting closer.

Max got to the gate first, slamming into it and pulling on it, "It won't open and it's locked too!" Alfred joined Max in trying to open the gates, trying desperately as the footsteps drew closer.

"Hurry!" Francessca called out.

"We're trying!" Max snapped.

The killer was almost upon them, Francessca looked around desperately. "Quick, hide!" She whispered anxiously. Everyone ducked in the darkness as they tried to find places to hide. They could see the guy come up, looking for them. Everyone held their breath and tried not to move at all as he stood there, looking around.

Alfred reached behind his back and pulled out a gun. Max saw him move and prayed he didn't make a sound. Francessca looked across from where she was hiding and her eyes grew wide, wondering where he had gotten that from and if he had been carrying it the whole time. Antonio saw him pull out the gun and shook his head, trying to get Alfred not to shoot.

The killer looked around once more and then turned back around to leave. They waited a few extra seconds until they couldn't hear his footsteps anymore until they came out from their hiding spots.

Francessca started incredulously at Alfred, "What the hell? Have you had that on you this while time?!"

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, I carry this with me everywhere."

Her jaw dropped, "Where do you hide it!"

"That doesn't matter," Max interjected, "What matters is that that was too close of a call and we need to get out of here for real." Everyone else nodded in agreement and they stepped forward cautiously. After a few steps, they heard a sound and Max stopped them to listen. It sounded like heavy breathing and as they turned around they saw the killer standing in the shadows.

They all begin to run and Francessca stumbled but Antonio caught her before she could fall. They all continued to run as fast as they could. "Come on! Hurry!" Max called out. As they ran through the marketplace they kept taking turns, hoping to confuse their chaser.

"We should split up," Alfred said as he led them to the right.

"No!" Francessca cried out immediately.

"But it'll be harder from him to catch us."

"But it'll be easier to get lost," she argued.

They turned another corner and ran through a tent with a few stalls in it. "Ok," Max said as they stopped briefly to see where they were, "In horror movies they always split up and then that's usually when the killer gets them." They chose a direction and then Alfred chipped in, "But that's only in the movies…"

"Still!" Max said as she dodged a fallen sign. She turned to look and saw that the killer was catching up to them. They were all running side by side. Max and Francessca were in the middle and Antonio and Alfred were running on the sides.

"Ok, maybe splitting up would be a good idea," Max agreed. She lowered her voice to just a whisper, well as much of a whisper as she could muster while running. "Meet at the Fun House as soon as you think it's safe," she said quickly. She grabbed Francessca's hand and pulled her to the right as the boys kept running straight. They looked behind them as the girls left.

"Francessca!" Antonio called out.

"Wait! I didn't mean-" Alfred yelled as the girls disappeared from sight.

The girls continued to run, hearing the killer following them. They looked around for a way to lose him. They jumped over a game stand and under a tent. "Over here, quick!" Max called out as she led Francessca to the left.

"We need to get into one of the rides, then we can probably lose him," Max said as she continued running, already knowing where she was heading.

"But where would we go? We've barely been on any of the rides," Francessca gasped for breath.

"Just follow me." Max knocked over something every now and then to create an obstacle for their pursuer. Soon they realized that they could no longer hear him chasing them anymore. They stopped quickly and looked behind them but there were no signs that they were being chased anymore.

Max looked around quickly and then decided to hide in the house anyway. When Francessca realized where they were heading she stopped dead in her tracks, "I'm not going in there!"

Max turned and looked at her, "We have to. It's the only place to hide from him." She urged her friend on and Francessca reluctantly agreed, "Fine, I'll go, but I'm not going through any of the rooms!"

They ran into the beginning and jumped the waiting ropes, getting straight to where the carts waited for their passengers. They went back to where some of the extra carts were waiting in an extra tunnel. They quickly made their way over and hid behind one of the carts. They ducked down and Max quickly looked up and over the side of a cart to watch the entrance.

"Where do you think the boys went? Do you think they'll be okay?" Francessca said, leaning against the wall and hugging her knees to her chest.

Max knelt down and sat opposite from her friend, "Of course, they'll be okay. Alfred and Antonio are the most resourceful people I know. And I know Alfred can be dumb sometimes but that hero complex of his can kick in pretty quickly. They'll be fine."

Francessca nodded her head slowly and tried to brush her hair aside as it fell in her face. She quickly took a hair tie and pulled it up in a ponytail to stop it from falling in her face again. They finally caught their breath and waiting anxiously. A thud sounded out by the entrance and they both caught their breath. It sounded like somebody had kicked the door in. Max held her finger up to her lips to make sure Francessca stayed quiet.

Max slowly looked up to peer over the edge of the cart and looked towards the entrance as the killer walked in. She reached out and took Francessca's hand and began pulling her towards the closest room. Francessca dug in her heels and shook her head, not wanting to go anywhere near the rooms. Max gave her a look and then dragged her along.

They snuck into the room and looked around. The ride was stopped but the music was still playing. Max looked around and hid behind one of the trees and Francessca hid behind some of the fake gravestones.

The killer walked through into the room and began knocking stuff over, trying to find them. He kicked down the small fence by them and Francessca flinched, throwing her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. They could hear him get closer to their hiding spots and they both held their breath, hoping he would just leave. He turned back around and continued looking around the rest of the room and left.

Max looked up and tried to see him, but there was no sign. "Where'd he go?" Francessca asked. Max shook her head, "I don't know, but let's get out of here before he comes back."

They started heading towards the door they came through when the killer jumped out from behind something. The girls screamed and turned around, running towards the next room. The killer instantly started chasing them into the next room and almost caught them as they made it to the next room. It was pitch black and the girls stumbled. Max felt his hand brush her arm and instantly jerked her arm away and continued running.

They ended up running into a doll which triggered a light to turn on and sounds to play. They continued running and forgot that the roller coaster part was next. They ended up falling and tumbling down the slope. They slammed into the wall which stopped them. It was totally dark and they groped around on the wall to find where they were. Max quickly found a ladder and began climbing, urging Francessca to hurry behind her.

They made it up the ladder quickly but could hear their pursuer clambering up the ladder clumsily behind them. They made their way through the winding hallway, cursing as they stumbled in the dim light. They threw open the door to the bedroom and were hit with a wall of freezing cold air. Max looked around quickly and grabbed a board and a loose bed post and handed one to Francessca as they stood on opposite sides of the doorway. The second the killer walked in both girls swung at the same time, knocking down the killer. They threw down their objects and continued running through the ride until they got to the exit.

"You think that stopped him?" Max said. Francessca was standing beside her and tried to catch her breath. She looked up and screamed as the killer came out of the ride carrying a farmer's scythe that he had taken from the scarecrows' room. He ran up behind them and Francessca was able to dodge as he swung but the tip of the scythe cut through Max's shirt and left a long gash across her stomach. Francessca pushed him down, catching him off balance and causing him to fall down. They made their getaway as he tried to push himself back up.

They turned a corner and Max saw a large pole and grabbed it quickly with full intentions to knock him out for sure. When he turned the corner, Max swung as hard as she could and slammed the pole into his face. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud and laid still as he was sprawled out on the ground.

They started walking away and Francessca looked around, "We need to get to the Fun House…"

"I know," Max nodded. "But which way is it?" They looked around and tried to see over the tents surrounding them. "This way," Francessca said as she pulled Max behind her. They ran into the Fun House and tried to quickly make their way through the maze before entering into the mirror room.

"Antonio! Alfred! Are you here?" Francessca called out. They looked around in the dim light but couldn't see anyone. They heard a sound behind them and both hid behind some mirrors. Max still held the pole and as the sound got closer she jumped out to swing. She didn't know who she hit until they yelled.

"Dude! Oow!" Alfred yelled as Max's pole hit him. She dropped the pole and ran up to him, "I'm so sorry! I thought you were the killer!" She ran into his arms and kissed him, apologizing again.

Antonio stepped up behind Alfred and Francessca ran into him, throwing her arms around him, "Are you guys alright?"

Antonio nodded but Alfred groaned, "I'm not." Max frowned as she looked up at him, "I'm really sorry."

Alfred saw her face and quickly smiled, trying to laugh it off, "It's ok babe, I'm the hero, I don't get hurt that easily."

Antonio looked around, "So does that mean the killer is gone for good, should we head back to the staff entrance now?" Everyone agreed and they headed backwards out of the house and left through the entrance. They began walking quickly towards the back of the park when Antonio stopped suddenly, "Hey, where's my wallet?"

"You lost your wallet?" Francessca said, "We'll never find it in this place!"

Antonio looked around, "I think I remember where I dropped it. It was when we were looking in the marketplace. I'll be right back!"

He quickly turned to leave but Francessca stopped him. "Are you crazy? You can't go back there."

Max sighed, "Come on, let's go get your wallet, but we gotta be quick." Everybody turned back around, feeling tired, hungry, and ready to leave the park.

"Man, I just wanna go to the beach," Alfred mumbled.

"Me too," Max agreed.

They entered the marketplace again and listened carefully for any sounds. They sort of split up as they looked but didn't stray far from each other. Finally Antonio called out, "_Aquí está_! I found it!"

"Finally!" Alfred said happily. "Now we can get out of here."

They all started heading back to the back of the park and it started to rain. Francessca stopped and looked up to the sky. "What the- really?" she said, annoyed.

They continued to run, trying not to slip as the ground turned to mud. Thunder rumbled in the distance. They finally made it and as they turned the corner, lighting struck and outlined the silhouette of someone behind them.

"Dude, I thought he was gone for good," Alfred said quietly. They turned around and saw that it was just some boxes leaning against a flag pole. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"That seriously scared me," Francessca breathed.

There was a thud and Antonio, who was standing at the back of the group, slumped to the floor. They all turned around to see the killer standing behind him. "Antonio!" Francessca cried out. The killer went to swing at the rest of the group, but they were already moving. Francessca struggled as Max tried pulling her away from Antonio. The killer jumped forward and just before he could swing at the girls, Alfred jumped in front of him, blocking them. As Max and Francessca got farther away, Max turned around to call out to Alfred.

He fell to the floor as the killer stepped on his chest. "Alfred!" Max called out, worry coloring her voice. The killer looked up at them and they turned around quickly, running away. They finally made it out the exit and made the long trip around the park to where the parking lot would be. They found Antonio's car and jumped in quickly, thankful he had left the keys inside and not locked it.

Max tried to get the car to start but it wouldn't. The rain was starting to fall harder and the thunder was getting louder. Max started letting out a string of curses until the SUV started and then she started to drive away. Francessca was still crying but then she looked up, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the police," Max said as she found her way out of the parking lot.

"The police won't listen to us! We have to go back, now!"

Max steps on the brakes and stopped to think, turning around to look in the back, "Does Antonio have any weapons in his car?"

"Like what?" Francessca asked, confused.

"I don't know, like a gun or a baseball bat," Max said, trying to think of something.

"No!" Francessca said as if it were obvious. "Why would he need that?"

"For occasions like this," Max snapped.

Francessca looked around. "What about Alfred? Would he pack anything? I mean, he did have that gun on him at the park."

"That's right!" Max exclaimed. She turned the car around and quickly drove back to the park. They realized that they wouldn't be able to drive to the back, so they drove through the parking lot and parked right by the entrance. They looked around and found an easier way in through a door with a broken lock. They ran through the rain all the way to the back of the park where the boys were when they left.


	4. Chapter 4

"They're gone!" Francessca cried out.

"Where did they go?" Max wondered. She saw marks through the mud where it looked like someone had been dragged. She saw the trail it made and grabbed her friend's hand as they followed it.

As they ran, they noticed a security office that they passed. Max looked around and unhooked a chain from a gate. She used it to break open the glass door. She ran inside quickly and tried desperately to find something to use a weapon. She ended up finding a gun and not wanting to waste anymore time, she ran out.

They continued to follow the trail which was quickly washing away with the rain. It led them to the haunted house and they both stood outside, staring at it.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Francessca said angrily.

They slowly began to walk up to the house and made their way through the entrance.

"Antonio, Alfred, are you here?" They called out every so often as they moved around the ride.

"_Francesca!_" They heard Antonio call out faintly. Francessca's head quickly turned towards the sound and she began running towards the door that led to the first room. Just as they reached the door they heard a gunshot. Max grabbed Francessca and pulled her behind a prop as the door that they were running towards was swung open.

The killer stepped out and looked around; trying to find out if the girls were still in the ride. He began moving towards the other end of the ride and when he was out of sight the girls jumped up and ran through the doors. As they entered the room they saw the boys hanging upside down, battered, bruised, and a bit bloody.

"Alfred!" Max called out.

"Antonio!" Francessca cried. They ran over to them and looked up at the ropes holding them. It was a thick coarse rope and it was holding them about six or seven feet off the ground. "We need to get you down from there… but how?" Max said.

They looked around and Francessca shook her head, "There's nothing to use and we can't just untie you. Even if we could, it would be a pretty long fall down."

Alfred turned to look at Max, "Hey, check in one of my pockets and see if I still have my pocketknife. It's not much, but at least it's something."

Francessca just stared at him, "Are there anymore weapons that you have on your person that I don't know about? Do you like own every weapon under the sun? Goodness boy…"

Max searched through his pockets and finally found his pocketknife, "Now what-?" Before she could finish her sentence they heard footsteps. "Quick, hide!" Antonio whispered to the girls.

They ran to their first hiding spots which were across from the boys. After they ducked the killer burst through the doors angrily. The girls watched as he marched up to the boys and began whispering fierce words that they couldn't hear. Max jumped up from her spot and pointed her gun at him, "Let them go!"

He turned around and the girls actually got a better look at him. Running from him had caused them to not want to look, but now he was close and not in the shadows. He was really tall and thin. He was wearing jeans with holes all over and a horribly stained white shirt. He had a wicked grin with yellow, crooked teeth and short brown hair that was sticking up in all directions like a horrible case of bed head. The weirdest part was the mask he wore on his face. Max remembered hitting him in the face and she could see a streak of blood trying to escape under the mask. It was a children's mask in the shape of a pig and they remembered passing the stand that sold them. They looked cute and cheerful but his was stained with blood and looked scary sitting upon his face.

"Now why would I do that?" he said in his scratchy voice. Without looking he took out his own gun, which was actually Alfred's that he had taken, and pointed it at Alfred.

"Whoa, dude! Don't shoot!" Alfred protested.

Max stood there, shocked and not knowing what to do next, "No, don't shoot him!"

He motioned from Max to put her own gun down and she complied hesitantly. After she set it down he saw Francessca and told her to stand up and stand by Max. She was scared and didn't want to move until he pulled the hammer back on Alfred's gun, ready to shoot. She jumped up and ran over to stand by Max. He gave a horrible scratchy laugh and pointed the gun at both of the girls.

"Now which one should I shoot first?" He asked the boys. He looked between the girls and then tilted his head sideways in thought. "Why not both?" He pulled out another gun from his back and pointed them both at the girls. Francessca started whimpering and Max started shaking slightly.

"No, don't shoot them!" Antonio pleaded.

"Stop man!" Alfred called out.

Max looked around and tried to think of something when she remembered the pocketknife. She pulled it out and the killer looked at her.

"What's that, a toy?" He began laughing.

'It's better than nothing,' Max thought to herself. While he was distracted with laughing he lowered his guns and Max quickly reached down, grabbed hers and shot him in the shoulder.

"What the-?" the killer said. Everything happened so fast that it was hard to tell what was going on. He twisted his arm to point at one of the boys and Max quickly shot at him again. Max and the killer pulled the trigger almost simultaneously. The killer fell over as Max's bullet hit his other shoulder and knocked him down, groaning in pain. Antonio let out a choked cry as the killer's bullet made its way to his shoulder. Francessca screamed and ran over to him.

"Antonio! Antonio! Oh my God, we have to get you down from there!" She cried out and tried looking around, trying to find a way to get him down. Max looked over and the killer was trying to get up and she shot his leg, making sure he wouldn't be able to walk anywhere anytime soon.

"Maybe there's a switch or a release button to lower them," Francessca said frantically. Her and Max begin looking around. Alfred looked over and Antonio's face was twisted up in pain and there was a steady stream of blood escaping from his shoulder. It was collecting in a puddle underneath him.

"I found it!" Max said. She pulled the switch and Alfred and Antonio both crashed down to the ground. Antonio let out a cry of pain as he fell on his wounded shoulder. Francessca knelt down beside him and held onto him, feeling tears prickling her eyes, "We have to get you out of here now, and we have to get you to the hospital.

Alfred and Francessca helped Antonio up and they started heading out of the ride. They left the entrance and walked back out into the rain, which was a soft drizzle by now. "Max, go get the car ready please and we'll meet you where me and you both got in," Francessca said. Max nodded and ran ahead of them.

"Just hang on dude, we'll get you out of here," Alfred said to Antonio who was still bleeding and gritting his teeth against the pain. Blood was soaking the area of shirt around his shoulder and trailing down his side.

Max started Antonio's car and ran to the back to move all the bags to the back seat to make room for Antonio. The rest of them walked through the entrance and they walked over to the car.

"Quick, get him in. I'm driving," Max said as she made her way to the driver's seat. Alfred and Francessca got him in the back and then Alfred closed the door before running to the passenger's side.

Francessca looked through her bag and took out one of her shirts that she could use to soak up Antonio's blood. She could hear Alfred and Max trying to figure out the closest town and the quickest way to get there.

She held Antonio's head in her lap and brushed his hair soothingly, "You're going to be okay. We're gone and on our way to the hospital, just hang on and you'll be fine." She was trying to hold the tears in as she looked at the poor state he was in. She pulled her hand away from his hair and grabbed onto his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Her other hand was holding her shirt against his shoulder, trying to stop or at least slow down the bleeding. She also grabbed a random beach towel and put it under his shoulder to catch the blood.

Max sped down the empty road as Alfred talked to her, "Look, it says if we keep going straight, we'll hit the next town within fifteen minutes." Max nodded and Alfred turned around to look at Francessca and Antonio. Antonio was turning pale and Francessca looked up at him, worry filling her eyes. "We have to hurry," she whispered, looking down at Antonio again.

Max's heart was racing; she was worried about Antonio and scared. This had turned out to be a horrible night. She looked over at Alfred who was actually silent for once. She wondered what he was thinking about. She tried to keep her eyes on the road, but she couldn't help but look up in the rear view mirror every now and then to look at Francessca and Antonio.

Alfred stared at nothing in particular, his mind had just wondered off. He could hear Francessca and Antonio in the back. He could see Max beside him, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. The whole night was replaying in his head. It all started off fine, but then it took a turn for the worse. He took a deep breath as he realized how bad it all was.

Antonio's breath was getting ragged and shallow. His eyes kept closing, squeezing shut, trying to hold in the pain. His teeth clenched and he held in a cry of pain as his shoulder was on fire. He tried to focus on Francessca's hand, gently squeezing his and her soothing words as she tried to talk to him.

"Antonio, please just stay with me! Just hang on a little longer," she begged.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. The normal shine in his green eyes had gone dull and he could only whisper, "I love you."

Francessca lost control of her tears, feeling them spill from her eyes. "I love you too. That's why I need you to hold on for just a little longer, please, for me," She whispered as she kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

It took only ten minutes for them to reach the Hospital. Max parked the car in front of the Emergency Room and ran inside. Alfred and Francessca tried to get Antonio out of the back and into the ER. Max ran up to the nurses' desk, "Nurse, my friend needs medical attention right now!"

When the nurse saw Alfred and Francessca walk in with Antonio she let out a gasp, "I'll get the doctor right away!" She ran through the double doors and down the hall, calling for help. She came back with a doctor and a few other nurses that were wheeling a stretcher. They laid Antonio down on it and Francessca tried to go with him, but a male nurse stopped her. Antonio's hand slipped from her grasp and she struggled against the nurse.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't go back there," He said as he held her back. She began struggling more, trying to slip out of his grasp. "No, let me go! Antonio!" she cried out after him. The double doors closed behind him and she started resisting more. He had to grab her around the stomach and move her away from the door. She kicked and cried out for Antonio as he set her down in one of the chairs, "No, please! I can't leave him! Please let me go!"

Alfred and Max held her back as the nurse left to follow after the others. She was crying and shaking, not being able to control her emotions. Max put her arm around her shoulder and tried comforting her friend. Alfred went back outside and moved Antonio's SUV into the parking lot. When he came back in, Francessca was still crying, but not as badly. Thankfully the waiting room was empty and they were the only people there.

Max hugged her again, "It'll be okay. He's Antonio for goodness sakes! Nothin' takes him down too easily." She continued to comfort her friend as best as she could. After a while, Francessca fell asleep, leaning up against the wall. Max leaned on Alfred's shoulder as she sighed deeply, "This bites…"

Alfred sighed and leaned his head on hers, "Yeah, I know…"

"This is probably the worst way to start summer vacation."

"Totally bro." Alfred looked at Max and noticed her shirt was torn on her stomach. "What happened to you?

She looked down and inspected her shirt which was stained with dry blood and was torn. She lifted up her shirt and saw that the cut from the killer was a lot deeper than she expected. "Oh," she said, "I got this from the guy when he slashed out at me." She hadn't really thought of it since it had happened, but now that she thought about it, it began to sting badly.

The nurse walked up and instantly saw Max's stomach, "Oh my, you should really get that checked out."

Max shook her head, "No, it's fine really, it's just a scratch." The nurse began to walk away to find another doctor. "Wait! I don't need a…" her voice trailed off as she realized the nurse wasn't listening.

The nurse came back with another doctor, wheeling another stretcher. Alfred looked confused, "I think she can walk on her own just fine." The doctor ignored him as they tried to get Max onto the stretcher. She struggled and they had to wrestle her onto it. "Don't touch me! Ugh, this is why I hate hospitals." She stopped struggling and they asked her to lie down as they wheeled her away.

The commotion had woken up Francessca and she opened her eyes, blinking a few times, "Wha-? Wait! Where are they taking her?" She went to jump up but Alfred stopped her.

"Calm down, they just took her to check her cut," He said as he held her back. She leaned back against the chair then went to lean on Alfred's shoulder, "This is horrible… everyone's hurt." She got up and looked at him. "Wait, are you hurt?" she asked, worriedly.

Alfred shook his head, "Pfft, I'm the hero! Heroes don't get hurt." He laughed but then stopped as he saw the look on her face. "No, I'm fine. You're not hurt, are you?"

She looked down at herself, "I don't think so, other than a few scratches and bruises… I'm just worried about you guys, especially Antonio." She looked down at the ground sadly.

Alfred put a hand on her head, trying to think of something comforting to say, "Dude, he'll be fine. Antonio is one of the toughest dudes I know."

"You sure?" She said looking up at him.

Alfred nodded and smiled, "Of course I'm sure."

Francessca sat back and sighed. "Do you think they'll let us go back there now?" Alfred shrugged, "I don't know, let's go ask-" Alfred stopped when he saw a cop walk into the ER. He walked up to the nurse and asked her a question. She answered by pointing at them.

The cop walked up to Alfred and Francessca. Francessca looked confused, "Can we help you officer?"

"If you two would come with me and answer a few questions, that would be great," the cop said.

Francessca started to shake her head, "But we have to wait for-"

The cop stopped her, "The questions are quite important."

Alfred put his hand on Francessca's shoulder, "They'll be fine, let's just go with him, okay?" She nodded and they both got up to follow the cop outside. He led them over to his car which was parked where Antonio's SUV was parked earlier. He leaned up against it and pulled out his notebook, "We got as call from a very nervous nurse about half an hour ago saying she had four teenagers running into her Emergency Room and they looked pretty bad. I would say by the looks of you two, it looks like something did happen. Care to explain?"

Alfred and Francessca both looked at each other, thinking of everything that had happened that night. "Well, you see officer-" Alfred started. Francessca cut him off by telling the officer what had happened throughout the night. She started with their car ride and the announcement. Then she told him about the park and how the killer had found them in the park. She also told him about how he had caught them and how they gotten away and made their way here. It took her almost twenty minutes to tell him everything and Alfred would add in things that she would forget to mention. The cop listened and took notes the whole time, nodding and even asking questions.

When she had finished telling the officer everything he looked up at them, "When this man- who called himself 'Piggy'- was first apprehended, we followed him into the same amusement park where he took his other victims. Unfortunately, these victims weren't as lucky as you, and they didn't make it out alive."

Francessca looked at him in shock. "Dude, seriously?" Alfred asked. Usually a name like that would cause the teens to snicker, but after tonight and seeing this man in person, the name sent chills down their spine.

The cop nodded. "So he chased you through the park?" They nodded. "And that's how your friends got hurt?" They nodded again. Francessca was on the verge of tears after thinking of everything that had happened and she was leaning into Alfred, trying not to cry.

"Okay, I have one more question. What were you doing in the park anyway and how did you get in?"

Alfred laughed nervously, "Well, you see-"

The officer held up his hand, seeing Francessca in her pitiful state, "You know what, never mind, it doesn't matter. I think it would be better if you went back inside and took care of your friend here." He dismissed them and got into his car to drive away. Alfred lead Francessca back inside and they walked up to the nurse to ask about Max and Antonio. The nurse took them back to see Max and when they saw her Francessca ran up and hugged her, thankful to be reunited again. She pulled away and Alfred came up to give her a hug and a kiss. Francessca looked around, "Um, ma'am? What about Antonio?"

The nurse looked up at the small group. "Oh, the other boy? Well, nobody can see him yet," She replied curtly.

"Why not? It's been over an hour. I just want to see him…" Francessca looked down at the ground sadly.

"And you will see him, later." The nurse turned and walked away.

"Man, this is so stupid!" Max said angrily. "I mean, if we had just gone to the beach we wouldn't be in this situation! Now I'm stuck in a freakin' hospital! And poor Antonio…"

Francessca continued to stare sadly at the ground then she turned to glare at Alfred. "This is all your fault!" She pointed her finger at his chest and glared at him. "If it weren't for you and your stupid ideas we wouldn't be in this mess! We would be at the beach. We wouldn't be hungry and tired. We wouldn't have been chased down by a serial killer, Max wouldn't be hurt, and neither would Antonio!" Tears spilled out of her eyes and she turned to run out of the room. Alfred stared after her silently then looked down at the ground, defeated.

"Alfred…" Max reached out to grab his hand.

"No, she's right. It is my fault," he said softly.

Max was silent as she held his hand and tried to think of something to say. "She's just really upset and worried about Antonio right now."

"Which was still my fault…" Alfred said.

Max grabbed his arm and turned him around so she could look into his deep sapphire blue eyes, drowning in sadness. "Alfred, this is not your fault, none of it was. We could've disagreed with you and just kept going, but did that happen? No, it didn't, so don't think it was just your fault."

Alfred looked back into Max's determined brown eyes, "Still…"

"It's going to be okay, just give her some time."

"Ok," Alfred nodded.

Francessca had run down the hall quite a bit. She leaned against the wall and continued crying, wishing this was all a dream. She was thankful there was nobody around. She stayed in the hallway for a while until she stopped crying. She looked around for a bathroom and quickly ran inside it. She looked in the mirror and saw how horrible she looked. Her long brown hair was tangled and falling out of her ponytail. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Her face was dirty and so were her clothes. She took down her still damp hair and ran her fingers through it, trying to get rid of some of the tangles. After she was done she put it back up in a ponytail and washed her face. She splashed the cold water on her face and scrubbed away as much dirt as she could. She looked at herself in the mirror and deciding that there wasn't much more to do she left and headed back to the room.

The first thing she did was go up to Alfred and give him a big hug. "I'm so sorry Alfred. I didn't mean any of that. Can you forgive me?"

Max gave Alfred a thumbs up and a smile over Francessca's shoulder. "Of course," Alfred said, returning the hug.

"See, told ya," Max said.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded as Francessca pulled away.

"Told him what?" Francessca said confused.

"Nothing," Max waved her hand dismissively. "So who wants to flip through the channels on the hospital's crappy cable?"

Alfred laughed as he scooted his chair closer to her bed. Francessca pulled up another chair on the opposite side. "Sure, hey do you think they'll bring us food if we ask?" He got up and flagged down a nurse who came to see what he wanted.

"But hospital food sucks," Max said. The nurse glared at her and she laughed nervously, "I mean, ha, it's so good."

The nurse walked away after she took note of what they each wanted to eat. "Smooth, dude," Alfred laughed.

Francessca tried to give a small smile, "Well I'm so hungry I would eat anything."

While they waited for the nurse to come back, they finally found a movie playing on one of the channels. When the nurse came back with the food, the teens dug into it.

Max laughed as she watched Alfred, "Man, at least try to chew your food before you swallow it." He gulped down the last bit of his food and then looked up sadly, "Man, I'm still hungry." He got up to go ask the nurse for more food.

Francessca looked up at Max, "When do you think they'll come and get us to go see Antonio? It's been an awfully long time…"

"Why don't you go ask them? I don't think they'll let me leave the room." Francessca got up and Max just finished eating as she watched the movie on the TV.

A few minutes later, Francessca returned, her face was expressionless. "What'd they say?" Max asked. Francessca looked up and took a deep breath, "He just got out of surgery. They said he's going to be okay now. His shoulder and collar bone was broken really badly and he suffered a slight concussion. He also lost a huge amount of blood… But other than that, they said he'll be alright."

Max let out a sigh of relief and tried to smile, "See? What'd I tell you? He's gonna be alright."

Alfred walked in suddenly with an armload of food, "Guys, look what I found? I like totally hit the jackpot!" They all ate a little more as they told Alfred about Antonio.

"Man, well that's better than what I thought, so that's good." Alfred sighed in relief.

It was silent until Max sighed, "I really want to go to the beach now."

"Well after you heal up a bit we can. I mean, we still have our bags, right?" Alfred asked. Francessca nodded, "But Antonio can't. Well, he could, but I don't know if he'll want to."

Max smiled, "Well when we can see him, we'll ask." Francessca nodded, "Yeah, true."

A few hours later, they were all sleeping. They were woken up by a nurse who came to tell Max she could leave and that they could go see Antonio. Francessca instantly woke up and everyone else got up to follow the nurse. She led them all down a few halls and to the elevator because they moved Antonio to a different room. They all practically ran out of the elevator and crowded around the doorway to his room as the nurse went in to tell him he had visitors. Francessca was the first one to run in.

Max turned to Alfred, "Hey, I'm hungry, we should go find some food." Alfred looked at her, confused, "But we just ate not too long ago." "Well I'm hungry again," she said as she dragged him away from the door. She smiled and knew her friend would thank her for a few minutes of alone time with Antonio.

Francessca ran up to him and tried to give him a hug without hurting him too much. She pulled away and gave him a long kiss, "I've been so worried about you! And they wouldn't let me come and see you for the longest time! I'm just so glad you're okay- well, you know what I mean." She looked at him and saw all the IVs hooked up to him and all the bandages that he was wrapped in and could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks once again.

"Please don't cry _mi amor_, you're here now and I don't want to see you crying." He reached up and wiped away her tears as he smiled at her.

Alfred and Max were making their way back up to Antonio's room with a bunch of food. They were laughing when the TV in the lobby caught their attention. They listened in as they heard about the serial killer being caught and put behind bars. A cop was being interviewed by the news anchor.

"Hey, that's the cop from earlier," Alfred said, pointing up to the TV.

"Who?" Max asked.

Francessca wiped her eyes too, "Ok, I just- I've been crying so much lately." She gave a weak laugh then looked down at the ground, "I feel so bad though. Earlier, I went off on Alfred and yelled at him, blaming all this on him… I did apologize, but I still feel bad."

"Well he forgave you, _verdad?_" Antonio asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. Antonio took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Then if you apologized and he forgave you, you shouldn't feel bad." He smiled at her and she smiled back, happy to see the familiar shine in his green eyes again.

"Well after they took you, this police guy came up to us and asked us a bunch of questions. We told him the whole story," Alfred said as they continued to watch the news. They finished up the story by showing a picture of Piggy's mugshot and both Alfred and Max looked away, getting chills up their spine.

"Well I didn't know you guys talked to a policeman," Max said.

"Yep," Alfred nodded as he began to walk off. "And you know what he told us? The dude's name is Piggy." The both shivered again as the name sent chills down their spines.

"You're right, thanks," Francessca said as she leaned in to give Antonio another kiss. When she pulled away, she looked into Antonio's eyes. "So, um, we were talking earlier and we all know how hurt you are and everything, but how would you feel about still going to the beach? I mean, after they let you out and everything… And if you don't want to then that's fine, we understand."

Max and Alfred finally made it to the elevator and traveled up to the floor where Antonio's room was. "I can't believe we got so much food!" Max laughed.

"Well Antonio might be hungry too!" Alfred smiled.

"Good point," Max nodded. They walked into Antonio's room and set the food down before going over to see Antonio.

"Hey man, how ya feeling?" Alfred said.

"Better now that I've got some pain killers in me," Antonio said with a smile, trying not to laugh because he knew it would hurt more. He looked at their mountain of food they brought, "Wow, do you guys think you got enough food?"

Alfred smirked, "Of course!"

"Why do you have so much food anyway?" Francessca asked.

"Cuz it's breakfast and I'm starving!"

They laughed and then Francessca looked back at Antonio, "So what do you say?"

Max looked at them, "About what?"

Antonio smiled and nodded, "I say that once I'm out of here, we go to the beach." Everyone cheered and began enjoying the food that Max and Alfred had brought.

* * *

A/N: Yay! It's finally over! And a happy ending too =) Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed :) I've realized that Francessca whines and cries a lot, much like how I would act if I were in this situation haha... She'd be that annoying girl that would be the first to die in any horror movie haha.. I'd like to thank obsessivelistmaker13 once again for writing this with me, you should go check out her stories too! Anyways, reviews are loved :)


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The officer in the State Prison went down the hall like he did every night to check all the cells. When he made it to the last cell in the hall, he noticed something. He peered inside and pulled out his radio, "He's escaped! Put the place on lock down!"

'How did he get out?' The officer thought to himself. He took out his keys and opened up the cell door running inside. The room was bare except for a piece of newspaper taped onto the wall.

It was an article about four teenagers who had escaped from the clutches of a serial killer who had been loose in the area. The article also wrote about how the killer had been caught and put in the State Prison.

There were two girls and two boys in the picture. One of the boys had dark brown hair and green eyes while the other boy had sandy blond hair and blue eyes with glasses. One of the girls had long brown hair and brown eyes and the other had blonde hair and brown eyes. They were smiling for the camera and under the picture was a caption with their names.

There was scribbling all over the paper, but their picture was left untouched, except for the circles around their names.

* * *

A/N: So we were thinking about maybe doing a follow up story. What do you think? If you guys want one, review and let us know. :)

**EDIT:** Okay so We wrote a follow up story! Yay! It's called _**Dark** **Fear**_and if you liked this then you should defintely go check it out! :D Thanks again guys! I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
